Bowser Jr.
on the Zip Zip.]] Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son and apprentice. He aids and sometimes takes over Bowser's evil missions, including kidnapping Princess Peach in New Super Mario Bros.. He first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine. Bowser Jr.'s first appearance the Mario Kart series was in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! alongside his father. Since then, he has only been in one other Mario Kart ''game, ''Mario Kart Wii. He is a medium weight driver in this game. Characteristics Bowser Jr. looks very much like Bowser would if he was younger. His green shell has spikes on it, and he has a yellow plated body like all Koopas do. He also wear black cuffs, but his don't have and jagged spikes. He gets his red hair that he has in a ponytail from his father, and he has small black eyes. To get intimidation points, Bowser Jr. has a white handkerchief around his neck with a poorly drawn set of sharp teeth. After all, you don't look to scary with just a small little tooth poking out of your mouth...but no one will really be fooled by the handkerchief either. Mario Kart Trivia * Basically Princess Peach and Bowser were together and had Bowser Jr. Then Peach left Bowser for Mario and then Bowser adopted the Koopas and now Bowser is a single dad with 3 kids. * There has been rumors and speculations that Princess Peach is Bowser Jr.'s mum. * He is the last character choice in the medium character section. *As shown in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Bowser Jr. looks very similar to Baby Bowser, with the only real distinction being the handkerchief. Stat Bonuses Off-Road +3 Mini-turbo +3 See also * Bowser * Dry Bowser * Mario Super Mario 64 series Bowser Jr. did not appear in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario 64 DS. However, he is one of the main characters in Super Mario Sunshine. When Mario, Toadstool, and Toadsworth go to Isle Delfino, he disguises himself as Shadow Mario and covers the island with graffiti. Right after Mario finds F.L.U.D.D., he gets arrested because the Piantas think that he is Shadow Mario. He later captures Toadstool, because he thinks that she is his mother. After Mario saves Princess Peach, Bowser explains that she is not Bowser Jr.'s mother to him. New Super Mario Bros. series In New Super Mario Bros., Bowser Jr. helps Bowser kidnap Princess Peach, and is a boss in some levels. He acts a lot like Boom Boom in Super Mario Bros. 3, and is a mid-boss that is fought a lot. He is the boss of every tower. Fireflowers and Blue Shells are very effective against him. He will help his father when he is Dry Bowser, and uses a potion to turn him back into normal Bowser. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he and the Koopalings hide in Princess Peach's birthday cake and kidnap her. Bowser Jr. is fought three times in airship levels. He can use the Junior Clown Car, and the the Koopa Clown Car. In New Super Mario Bros. U, Bowser Jr. is a boss in Soda Jungle and Merinque Clouds. He also appears in the final level. In New Super Luigi U, he is the boss of the same levels he was of in New Super Mario Bros. U. Super Mario Galaxy series In Super Mario Galaxy, Bowser Jr. is the secondary antagonist, and can be fought two times. He always makes machines to fight for him. He can be fought in Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor, where he uses Megaleg, Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada, where he uses his airship, and can also be seen in Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he has Gobblegut fight Mario in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla. He tells Gobblegut to protect his buldges, which is a hint for players. In Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Flight, he fights Mario and Yoshi inside a Megahammer. In Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker, he fights Mario inside the Boomsday Machine. Mario Kart series In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Bowser Jr. is a playable light-weight character. His default partner is Bowser. They can both use Bowser Shells. His personal kart is the Bullet Blaster. In Mario Kart Wii, Bowser Jr. can be unlocked by getting a star rank in every 100cc Retro Cup. He is a middle-weight character. He has pretty good mini-turbo and Off-Road. In Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, he is and unlockable light-weight playable character. In Mario Kart 8, he makes a cameo on Bowser's Ship in Baby Park.